


Love and Leaving

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Forever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narvin confronts Leela after the events of Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Leaving

Narvin found Leela, later, following even though she had gone off alone. He could not let her go without speaking with her, for this might be his last chance to do so. 

“ _Narvin_. I said not to follow me.” Leela’s voice was ragged with grief and anger, and even though Narvin liked to tell himself that he did not feel much emotion, he could not help but feel a very distinct ache in his hearts upon hearing it. 

“I needed to speak with you.”

“You could have done that earlier. Leave me be.” Leela was sitting in the grass of this alien Gallifrey, alone, and Narvin kept a safe distance for now. He knew Romana was safe, and this was something he needed to do.

“I am sorry I did not do it earlier, Leela,” Narvin said, hesitating. He moved to stand a little closer to her, although he still kept his distance. “But I wanted to tell you, before you go - I need you, Leela.” It seemed strange saying it, since he had vehemently denied it for so long, but now felt like the right moment to say it. “And you need me, too.” Leela looked up at him, at that. Her expression was proud and broken, but any anger in it was not directed at him, now.

“So now you admit it, and acknowledge that feeling. Why now, Narvin?” Leela did not object to neither of his statements, nor did she confirm them. Narvin wished she had not asked him to elaborate, for it was hard enough for him to tell her that as it was. He bit his lip for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

“Because I need you to be here, with me, and not gone. Because I care about you a great deal more than I would like to admit to myself,” Narvin said, feeling rather conscious of how stiff his tone sounded. He did not intend for it to sound that way, especially in a situation like this. He hoped she could see his sincerity in something else than just his tone. She had not stopped looking at him, and he made himself keep looking at her, not wanting to run away from this.

Leela stood up, studying his face. He didn’t dare reach out and touch her, in case she did not want it, and the last thing he wanted was to do something that would cause her to want to keep away from him. Then, to his surprise, Leela leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, the gesture gentle and sad. It did not last long, but it had meaning, and when she broke away, Narvin found himself without words. Leela’s expression was bittersweet. 

“I need you, too,” Leela said quietly. “And I care about you. But I will be all right, in the end. It is Romana who needs you now, to keep her safe, even if she does not think so. From both herself, and other things.” Her hand still lingered on his cheek from after the kiss, and Narvin reached up his hand to cover it. He saw the ghost of a smile flicker across Leela’s face, but it was quick to fade.

“I will come back, Narvin. And when I come back, I will be a little better, and then, I will continue where I left off with you.” Leela gave him a knowing look, briefly touching a finger to his lips. “But for now, I need to go.” She finally drew her hand away from Narvin’s face, and Narvin nodded, feeling a heavy, aching sensation in his hearts. He wondered if it was sorrow, or love, or a mix of the two. 

“Then go, Leela. I will be waiting.” 


End file.
